


Cloth

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Abstract, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8769037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: I'm not this and I'm not that.





	

Sometimes things cannot be as easily changed as cloth  
Wearing a costume  
"I'm not Pikachu"  
Your deeds will go unnoticed  
Finding your place in this world  
"I'm not my brother"  
But somewhere out there someone loves you  
It's okay to be you

**Author's Note:**

> My list of favorite underdog characters grows longer and longer every day of my life.


End file.
